Oh Captain, My Captain
|season = 6 |number = 3 |epnumber = 113 |prodcode = 603 |image = 603-Two Renards on the Roof.gif |airdate = January 20, 2017 |viewers = 4.29 million‘Last Man Standing’ adjusts up: Friday final ratings |writer = Thomas Ian Griffith |director = David Giuntoli |co-stars = Brenda Braxton as Brenda Braxton June Eisler as Rebecca Tim Becker as Reporter |objects = Treasure of the Knights Templar Adalind's Ring Zaubertrank Recipe Book Witch's Hat Grimm Diaries |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2017 = X }} "'}} is the third episode of Season 6 of Grimm and the one hundred and thirteenth episode overall. It first aired on January 20, 2017 on NBC. Press Release NICK PULLS A HAT TRICK AND GETS UNDER THE CAPTAIN'S SKIN - DAVID GIUNTOLI MAKES HIS DIRECTORIAL DEBUT - CHRIS MCKENNA GUEST STARS - In order to stop the rise of Capt. Renard (Sasha Roiz), Nick (David Giuntoli) devises a plan that will take him out of his element. Adalind (Claire Coffee) and Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) do everything in their power to keep the plan on track. Meanwhile, Eve (Bitsie Tulloch) and Rosalee (Bree Turner) race against time to get the spell ready before it is too late. Russell Hornsby and Reggie Lee also star. Synopsis Monroe goes upstairs at the spice shop and notices an officer using a flashlight to look inside. Monroe quickly ducks down and hides. The officer then tries to open the door, but it's locked. Monroe soon goes downstairs and tells everyone about the cop. Hank tells Nick that he needs to leave the shop and Eve says she'll go with him. Nick folds up the cloth and Eve takes a picture of Diana's drawing, and they leave. Adalind looks at the ring on her finger as Renard comes into the room. Adalind tries to threaten him regarding the possibility of something bad happening to Nick, but Renard tells her he's heard it all before and that she should be more worried about herself instead. Renard tells her that she better get with the program before he takes office because he expects more support from the first lady of Portland. Nick puts the cloth back in the box. He then picks up the stick, but he knows something is off when he holds it. Eve watches as he quickly puts the stick away. Eve asks him what's going on and Nick tells her, "I... didn't want to put it back." She asks him why and he tells her it felt like he needed it. She questions him further before abruptly stating that Nick loves Adalind. He asks her why she is asking, but she tells him she's not, adding that she can feel it. Wu walks up to Hank with his resignation letter and box of possessions. Hank tells him that he is printing his resignation off now. Hank tells Wu about how all Nick's stuff was confiscated earlier. Renard walks up and tells them he wants them out by the end of the day. Hank tells Renard that it's not problem and hands him his resignation. Renard asks Wu about his, but Wu instead tells him that this isn't right. Renard responds, "I really don't care what you think, Sergeant. I want your resignation, and I want you off the premises." Wu angrily looks at Renard before handing him his resignation letter. Renard tells them to get out and goes to his office. Wu tells Hank that this isn't right and tries to go after Renard, but Hank holds him back. Hank then has to talk Wu into staying calm as Wu fights to keep himself from morphing into his primal state. Nick and Eve sit in the tunnels and look at the picture of Diana's drawing. Eve points out the pictures that she could see, and Nick wonders how Diana was capable of seeing all the symbols that weren't even visible with spectral imaging. Eve reminds him about what his mom told them a couple years ago regarding Diana's destiny. Nick hears footsteps approaching, so Eve turns off the light. Hank and Wu announce that it's just them, so Eve turns the light back on. They then start discussing how to stop Renard before he becomes mayor. Nick suggests that one of them changes into Renard and Nick asks Eve if she still has the hat from when she changed into Renard. She tells him, "Yeah, I have it. But I don't know if I can go through that again." Nick says that he'll be the one who does it and Wu responds, "I have no idea what you're talking about. But I think I like it." Jeremiah Rogers knocks on Renard's office door. Jeremiah says they need to talk and Renard invites him in. Renard asks if it's about the campaign, but Jeremiah tells him it's about Rachel's murder and how he was arrested for it. Renard denies killing her and Jeremiah tells Renard that he discovered Rachel's body after seeing Renard leave her house. He exclaims, "I loved her, and you killed her!" Renard asks what he wants and Jeremiah says he wants justice. He then tells Renard, "Why don't you think about how much it'll cost to keep my mouth shut? You got 24 hours." Adalind gets a call from Nick and he tells her about the plan to stop Renard. He tells her Eve is going to make the potion and Adalind asks him when he needs some of Renard's hair. Nick tells her as soon as possible and to go home, adding that he'll send Monroe over to get the hair. Renard meets with Grossante about Grossante potentially becoming the new captain. Renard tells him that before he announces his decision, Grossante must show his loyalty to him. Rosalee and Monroe work on making the potion, and Monroe asks if it's a good idea to be doing this because Juliette turned into a wicked Hexenbiest the last time. Eve walks into the room and tells Monroe that Adalind should be home, so he should go get the hair. Renard knocks on Jeremiah's apartment door and Jeremiah grabs a gun before checking to see who it is. Renard tells him that he has what he asked for and holds up a case. Jeremiah lets Renard in and Renard shows Jeremiah the money in the case. Renard asks, "Now, how do I know you'll stop threatening me?" Jeremiah responds, "You killed the woman I love. You don't deserve an answer to that question." Renard denies killing Rachel again and Jeremiah tells him that he wouldn't have paid if he were innocent. Renard says, "Oh, I'm not paying. You are." Grossante, woged, comes up behind Jeremiah and rips his throat out. Jeremiah falls to his knees, causing Renard to think about shooting Meisner. Jeremiah then falls over dead. Grossante apologizes for getting some blood on Renard's shirt and Renard says it'll wash out. Renard then says, "Congratulations on your promotion... Captain." He tells Grossante to meet him back at the precinct after he finishes cleaning up and Grossante thanks him for the opportunity. Adalind collects some of Renard's hair from a brush and she gets a call from Monroe, who tells her that he is across the street. Adalind tells him that the front door is open and what room she's in. She hangs up and grabs one of Renard's suits from the closet. Monroe comes into the room and Adalind gives him the hair. Monroe starts to leave, but Adalind realizes Monroe didn't get any of Renard's clothes. She gives him the suit and they go to the closet as Monroe tells her that Nick is the one turning into Renard. Adalind hands Monroe a shirt and they go to get shoes and a tie. Monroe is indecisive about which tie color to pick, so he takes two ties. Monroe tells Adalind to make sure that Renard sees the 7:00 news because there is going to be some kind of announcement. They hear the front door close, so Adalind looks out the window and realizes that Renard is home. She puts Monroe in the closet to hide and Renard walks into the room to get a clean shirt. Adalind questions Renard about the blood on his shirt and he tells her, "Blackmail is a risky business." He walks towards the closet and Adalind offers to get him a new shirt. He declines her offer, so she tells him she thinks he has blood in his hair and suggests that he should take a shower because he wouldn't want Diana or anyone else to see the blood. Renard decides to do so and Adalind waits until the water runs for a few seconds before letting Monroe go free. Eve says that the potion is almost ready and that they need the hair, so Rosalee calls Monroe, but he walks in just as his phone starts ringing. He tells them what happened at the mansion, including how Renard came home with blood on his shirt. Monroe gives Eve the hair, and after adding the hair to the potion, Eve places the witch's hat on top of the cauldron. Nick leans in to inhale the vapor, but Rosalee stops him because she is wondering if this has ever been done on a Grimm before. She says they should look at the books to be safe, but Nick tells her there is no time. Nick begins again to inhale the vapor, but Eve stops him, telling him he should probably take his clothes off so they don't rip since Renard is bigger than him. Nick starts taking his clothes off as the others try to look away. Once Nick is down to his underwear, he inhales the vapor three times. Nothing happens to Nick initially, so everyone wonders if that's because Nick is a Grimm. Eve, Monroe, and Rosalee start looking through books, but, suddenly, Nick falls to the ground and the transformation begins. Nick grunts and groans until the transformation is complete, and then he stands up. The transformation is a success except that Nick is woged. Nick asks how he gets rid of it and Eve tells him he has to relax and calm down. Rosalee tells him he needs to take deep breathes, so he does, and he manages to retract. Nick breathes heavily and feels his face, saying that that felt weird. Eve says that it's 6:30, so Nick needs to get dressed. Adalind watches the news as Renard finishes getting ready to go back to the precinct. Adalind tells Renard that he might as well just stay home, but Renard tells her he can't. Adalind says that they need to spend more time together if they want this to work and that there are things they need to talk about, like Diana's education. Adalind lists off the challenges of someone like Diana going to school. Adalind then says, "She can't go to public school. She can't go to private school. We certainly can't homeschool her. I would go insane." Renard asks if they can do this later, but Adalind continues the negatives of Diana not going to school. Renard finally gives in and tells Adalind he can be a little late. Monroe, Rosalee, and Eve try to help Nick to get his movements right, specifically looking more full of himself, and the fact that he wants Nick Burkhardt dead. Hank arrives at the shop and once he comes to the back room, Nick messes with him by saying, "I told you to give me your resignation." Hank angrily responds, "I gave you my damn resignation!" Eve looks at Hank and asks, "Pretty good, huh?" Hank realizes that it's just Nick but is still a little weirded out. Nick looks at his watch and realizes it's time to go. Adalind and Renard continue talking about Diana's education as the 7:00 news starts. Renard tries telling Adalind he has to go, but Adalind stalls for time and hugs him, telling him he is an amazing father for staying home to talk. Renard suddenly hears his voice coming from the TV, as Nick, still transformed as Renard, announces that he is abdicating the mayorship to fully focus on what happened at the North Precinct. Nick also says, "The recent manhunt for Detective Nick Burkhardt was actually an undercover investigation staged to bring the real killer to justice." Adalind slowly walks away from Renard as he watches the TV, getting more and more angry. Once Nick finishes, Renard furiously spikes the remote onto the floor, and, still in a fit of rage, walks over to Adalind, saying, "If I find out that you had anything to do with this..." He then leaves, slamming the door behind him. Wu meets Nick and Hank in the precinct parking garage when they arrive, complimenting Nick's appearance on the news, and that the whole precinct saw it. Hank gets a text from Adalind to say that Renard saw everything and is on his way to the precinct. Nick tells Wu to stop Renard if he comes this way, and he and Hank go inside to Renard's office as officers welcome Nick, who they think is Renard, back. They start collecting Renard's computer and files as Grossante knocks and opens the door asking to talk about the operation they discussed earlier. Hank steps outside and Grossante angrily brings up their deal they had. Nick tries to figure out what he is talking about, but he starts to figure it out and blames the blood Grossante got on Renard's shirt as the reason that the deal is off. Nick tells Grossante that he should leave his office unless he wants to be arrested for murder. Grossante woges and Nick tells him he could die right here instead. Grossante retracts and says he won't forget this. He leaves and Hank goes back inside asking what that was about. Nick tells him that Grossante was supposed to be the new captain. Nick suddenly groans and hunches over in pain, telling Hank he thinks he is turning back. Hank says they need to get him out of there, but on their way out, they run into reporters, trying to ask about the captain's recent announcement. In the parking garage, Renard arrives and Wu tells him, "You don't want to go in there... 'cause you're already in there." Renard then pauses. Inside the precinct, Nick answers questions from the reporters, and he and Hank are finally able to get away. Once they get to the parking garage, Renard angrily confronts Nick, but he can't do much because the reporters come around the corner to ask more questions. Nick, Hank, and Wu drive away, as Renard tells the reporters, "Look, I'm not abdicating the mayorship, all right? I have no intention of stepping down!" He is asked to clarify his position and Renard says that it wasn't him on the news. When he is asked who it was, Renard has no answer. Nick, Hank, and Wu arrive at the spice shop. Monroe and Rosalee tell Nick how great he was, and Wu starts going through Renard's computer and files. Nick asks when the potion is going to wear off and Eve asks him if he's feeling anything yet. Nick tells her, "Oh, yeah. I got hammered back in Renard's office. Felt like I got hit by a truck." Eve says the pain Nick felt was the spell wearing off and she says that it may not have worn off because of him being a Grimm. Renard goes to his office, slamming the door and throwing his tie on the ground. He then realizes his computer and briefcase are missing. The group looks through books for a way to turn Nick back. Hank gets a call from Renard, who tells him to put Nick on the phone. Renard notes that the potion hasn't worn off yet. Eve tells Nick, "And it won't unless we come to an agreement." Nick then repeats what she said to Renard and Renard tells Nick, "I better have a talk with myself... face-to-face." Nick tells him to meet on the roof of his loft in 20 minutes and hangs up. Nick asks Hank and Wu to pick up Adalind and the kids and to bring them back to the shop. Before Nick leaves, Rosalee tells him, "We'll find a way to get you back." Renard arrives at the roof of the loft and looks around until Nick comes out with his gun drawn. Renard tells him he thought they were just there to talk and tosses his gun away as he walks closer to Nick. He says, "I really think there's only room for one of me in this city." Nick tosses his gun aside as well and asks Renard which Renard will it be. Renard acts like he is taking his jacket off, but he punches Nick in the face. Nick tells him, "Thought I'd give you that one." They both take off their jackets and begin fighting. Renard soon woges and punches Nick multiple times, knocking him to the ground. Nick woges, and Renard just stares at him for a few seconds. Renard then grabs a pipe and swings it at Nick, but Nick disarms him and they continue punching and kicking until they go to the ground. Eve, Monroe, and Rosalee have no luck finding a way to change Nick back to himself. Rosalee suggests doing the spell over, only using Nick's hair instead of Renard's. Eve says, "That won't work. We would be doing a spell on a spell, and there's still no guarantee it wouldn't kill Nick." Adalind, Hank, and Wu arrive with Diana and Kelly. Hank carries Diana over to the cot because she fell asleep on the way over. The group updates Adalind on Nick's situation. Adalind then says to walk her through exactly what they did. Nick and Renard both slam to the ground as their fight ends. They both retract and realize fighting isn't going to change anything. They both agree that they want their lives back, and Renard tells Nick that he still gets to be mayor, but Nick says, "Not gonna happen. You already quit, and everybody in Portland knows it." Renard says someone has to go down for what happened at the North Precinct and it won't be him, and Nick says the same thing regarding Bonaparte's death. Nick then suggests blaming the North Precinct attack on Bonaparte and explains to Renard how it would work. They agree that things can't go back to how they were before, but they know they need to make things work for both of them. Renard tells Nick that he supposes he wants his job back, and Nick tells him that, adding Hank and Wu get their jobs back too. Nick also says he gets to raise Kelly and Renard tells Nick he gets to raise Diana. Nick then says Adalind comes with him. Renard thinks about it for a second and then agrees. Renard picks up his gun and says, "And if I ever see another me again, this deal is dead. And so are you." Adalind says the potion was done correctly and says there is nothing they can do to help Nick. Nick arrives and tells everyone about the deal he made with Renard. Adalind doesn't like the fact that she would have to give up Diana, but Nick tells her she just has to share her. Monroe then asks, "How do we know this is really Nick and not the Captain trying to trick us?" Adalind asks Nick where their first kiss was and Nick tells her, "At the table in my loft. Or at the Bremen Ruins where I took your powers." Adalind tells him that wasn't a kiss, but she confirms to everyone that it's Nick. Nick then asks if they found a way to change him back, but the group stays silent. Nick says he can't stay like this and Rosalee tells him they won't give up. Diana wakes and asks Nick what happened to his face, thinking that she's talking to Renard. Adalind tells her that he had a little accident. Nick says he's okay and kneels down in front of Diana. Diana puts her hand on Nick's chest and woges her eyes. She says, "You're not my daddy," and telekinetically throws Nick through the door into the main room of the shop. Adalind stops Diana from doing anything else to Nick and tells her, "Nick is just trapped in Daddy's body. It's not his fault." Nick groans in pain as he finally changes back to himself. He breathes heavily once he is back to normal. Adalind immediately goes over to Nick and hugs him as Diana glares at Nick. Renard walks around his room. He quickly turns around, pointing his gun when he hears someone speak. Meisner stands up, saying he tried to tell Renard. Renard is in shock and Meisner says, "You chose the wrong side, Sean." Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Löwen Diseases *Lycanthropia Videos Select Scene Production Notes *M. Ben Newman (Jeremiah Rogers) was promoted to a guest star. *Damien Puckler (Meisner) was credited at the end of the episode. *Robert Blanche (Franco) was credited but did not appear. *Spencer Conway, who is better known for portraying Alexander on Grimm, was credited this episode as a co-star for his role as "Renard Stand In." *Footage from and was reused (flashbacks). *This was the first episode of the season to be filmed and the directorial debut for David Giuntoli. *The episode began filming on August 1, 2016. Continuity *Nick and Renard agree to blame what happened at the North Precinct on Bonaparte. *Renard agrees to drop the charges against Nick and reinstate him into the department. *Renard is no longer the mayor-elect of Portland after Nick's actions. *Although Nick has not yet told Adalind that he loves her, Eve confirms that he does when she senses this in Nick. *Renard hallucinates Meisner. *Jeremiah is revealed to have been the person to discover Rachel Wood's body. Trivia *Jeremiah's apartment number was 603, which is a reference to the episode number. *The title is a reference to the poem, " ," which was written by in 1865 about the death of . The poem also was notably a pivotal part in the script of the 1989 film , gaining further popularity and significant prominence in pop culture. *Eve is briefly seen looking at one of Rosalee's books in the spice shop, turned to a page with an ancient Latin heading above an illustration that reads, "Esopus," which is a medieval spelling for , the Ancient Greek story teller known for (one of Aesop's Fables, The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, was previously used as the source for the episode quote in ). References ru:О капитан, мой капитан